Errand Gone Crazy
by Winged Ether
Summary: When all the food in the mansion disappears, Link Zelda, and the younger Smashers are sent to go get groceries. That shouldn't be too hard, right? Wrong.


_Welcome to our next story! We expect this one to be about two or three chapters, depending on how much content we can come up with!_

**Nothing much to say here, just enjoy and please leave a review telling us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Super Smash Bros.**

**Errand Gone Crazy**

**Chapter 1: Car Trip of Doom**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE'RE OUT OF FOOD?" Master Hand screamed at his sister, Crazy Hand. The other hand was cowering at her brother's wrath. He was easy to annoy, but if he ever got truly angry, he was easily one of the scariest things in existence, right behind a ticked-off Samus.

"Exactly that, big brother." She said quietly. "All the food is gone. I went searching in pantries for ice cream, and they is all empty."

"First of all Crazy, ice cream is in the freezer, not the pantry!" Master Hand said, then he went back to being infuriated. "And second, everything was here yesterday! How did all our food vanish overnight?"

"How do you think? It was probably Kirby and Yoshi." Link spoke up from where he and Zelda were sitting at a nearby table. The two had been in a conversation before the hands showed up, and were now just sitting there, waiting for them to leave so they could resume talking.

Master Hand considered this. "Hmm, you are probably right. I will find out if they did, and if they are guilty, they shall be punished. However, that does not solve the problem of our kitchen being completely empty!"

"I can goes get groceries, Master!" Crazy Hand said, having gotten over her fear. Master Hand just turned around and slapped her in response. "Owwie!"

"No way! I'd never trust you with something like that!" Master Hand turned and pointed at Link and Zelda. "You two! Take one of the cars in the garage and go get groceries, now! Be back before dinner!" The hand floated out of the kitchen with that.

"But we don't know how to drive!" Link shouted, but Master Hand was already gone. "Aww, dang it."

"Do not worry." Crazy Hand spoke up. "I get Smashers to help you!" She then took off as well.

Link and Zelda just turned to each other and shrugged, then got up to go get this over with.

**(Why won't these page breakers work?)**

"What I want to know is why Master Hand sent us to do this. We come from Hyrule, for goddess' sake! I can't even work the self-checkout line at the grocery store!" Link groaned as he and Zelda sat in the front of one of the vans.

"What I want to know is why he told us to go in a car. He knows we can't drive." Zelda said.

"What _I _want to know is WHY WE HAVE TO COME ALONG!" Pichu screamed from the back seat of the van. With her were Young Link, Toon Link, Nana, Popo, Ness, and Lucas.

Link glared at her. "You were the ones Crazy Hand chose. Consider this part of your punishment for what you did with that Electrode."

****Flashback!****

"Alright Ness, throw it down!" Pichu yelled from the ground. She stood with Nana, Lucas, and Young Link in the main entrance hall. Ness, Popo, and Toon Link were on the floor above, looking down at them. In Ness' hand was a Pokéball.

"Pichu, this is a really bad idea." Lucas said nervously.

"I kinda have to agree with Lucas here." Ness said. "This is going to get us in a lot of trouble."

Pichu glared at them. "Look guys, brawls are cancelled today, and I'm suffering from explosion withdrawal. I'm bored, now throw that Electrode down here!"

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you!" Against his better judgment, Ness threw the ball, and when it hit the floor, an Electrode popped out in a burst of light, ready to blow.

"TAKE COVER!" Pichu cheered, jumping behind a couch, the other three following behind her. After a few moments, though, and Pichu didn't hear any sort of boom, she peeked over the coach and saw the depressed Electrode tilting to its side.

Angry, the electric mouse got out from behind the couch and marched over to the other Pokémon. "I brought you out here, outside of a brawl, to get an explosion." She growled. "And you have the nerve to deny me my explosion. YOU DUD! GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

With that, she picked the Electrode up with superhuman strength and tossed it all the way into one of the other rooms, which happened to be the living room. A loud boom rang through the air as the Pokémon exploded on impact, along with several curse words from Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Oops…"

****Flashback over!****

"Hmm… in hindsight, that was not one of my smarter ideas." Pichu concluded.

"No, REALLY?" Everyone else yelled at her.

"Pichu, you can have good ideas, but that was really just reckless and stupid." Young Link said.

"Shut up, Young Link! You're all just as reckless and stupid for going along with it!" Pichu defended herself.

"Exactly, that's why all of you are grounded, and why all of you are coming." Zelda said. She turned back to the wheel and sighed. "If we ever get going, that is."

"Ooh! Pichu and I can do it!" Young Link volunteered. Pichu smiled and nodded eagerly.

"You can drive?" Zelda asked.

"Sure can! We learned!" Pichu said.

Zelda turned to Link. "How come your younger self can drive and you can't?"

"He's not really my younger self. He's just one of my earlier reincarnations, which is why the things he does don't affect me in any way." Link explained.

"Come on, guys! Somebody needs to drive us to the grocery store." Pichu pressed on. Zelda sighed in resignation.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid." She got out to go sit in the back, while Young Link and Pichu climbed over into the driver's seat. Young Link sat down on the seat while Pichu was near the pedals.

"Pichu, you man the breaks and gas pedal, I'll drive!"

"How come you get to drive?"

"Because I'm actually tall enough to see over the steering wheel!" Young Link said. Pichu grumbled under her breath but didn't say anymore.

"Alright, let's hit it!" Pichu slammed down on the gas pedal, and the car sped out of the garage like a bullet.

**(I guess these will be our page breakers.)**

Link had made a lot of mistakes in his time with the Smash Brothers. They ranged from slashing a bomb-omb in multi-man brawl, to being in the wrong place at the wrong time when any of the girls were on their time of the month. At the moment, however, he felt that one of the biggest mistakes he ever made was trusting Young Link and Pichu to drive responsibly.

Because right now, they were travelling at sixty miles per hour very erratically down a crowded highway. Did we mention they were going the wrong way?

"YOUNG LINK, TURN RIGHT, TURN RIGHT!" Link screamed as they came into the path of an approaching car. Young Link sharply swerved the car right to avoid it, but had to turn left immediately after to avoid crashing into another one.

The angry drivers beeped and yelled at them, so Pichu climbed up, opened the window, and yelled back, "GET OVER IT! That's what you get for driving so slowly!"

"Pichu!" Young Link snapped, annoyed that she wasn't at her post.

"Oh, right." She climbed back down to the pedals.

"They're driving normally; you're the ones going-AHH!" Link was interrupted when his other incarnation took another turn to dodge another oncoming car.

"Young Link, get off the highway! Get to somewhere with less cars!" Zelda yelled. All the kids in the back nodded in agreement, too scared to say anything.

Young Link steered sharply to the left, and broke off from the highway down into a diverging path. This put them right in the way of another car, however, which lead to an immediate turn to get out of the way. The drivers continued honking at him, but he ignored them.

"You're crazy!" Link shouted as the van they were in settled down somewhat. "Do you know how crazy? You're crazier than Crazy Hand! You're crazier than Pichu!"

"HEY!" Pichu yelled indignantly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up, you schizophrenic mouse!" Link yelled back.

"You know full well I've been getting help for that!" Pichu would have said more, but they had driven back into town and she was knocked over when the van swerved to avoid one of the store walls.

"Popo, what did we ever do to deserve this?" Nana asked her brother, who she was holding onto for dear life.

"I don't know, Nana." Popo said, holding onto her as well. "We could've been at home, suffering in complete boredom. Why is it that one explosion is enough to get us the death penalty?"

"Stop overreacting, you two." Toon Link said. The van swerved and knocked over a few trashcans, then turned immediately to dodge the alley wall they had been near. "On second thought, maybe you're not overreacting."

"How are you so calm about this?" Ness asked. "They're going to get us killed!"

"Are not!" Young Link yelled before he nearly tipped the vehicle over trying to avoid a few pedestrians. "Stupid people, they're not supposed to walk in the middle of the road!"

"They're not walking in the road; you're driving on the sidewalk!" Link screamed.

"I don't feel so good…" Lucas groaned, turning a little green.

"You hurl on me and I will PK Thunder you in places where PK Thunder should never go!" Ness threatened him.

"WHERE DID YOU TWO LEARN TO DRIVE?" Link yelled at the two Smashers at the wheel.

"Grand Theft Auto!" Pichu answered.

"WHAT?" Everyone except the two drivers screamed.

"You can't learn to drive from playing Grand Theft Auto!" Toon Link argued.

"We can and we did! Now stop overreacting and let us drive!" Pichu ordered.

"No! Young Link, stop the freaking car!" Link yelled.

"Alright, fine! Pichu!" Young Link commanded.

Pichu pressed down on the breaks somewhat reluctantly, but she didn't feel the vehicle slowing down at all. She pressed it a few more times, with no more luck than before. "Um, guys? We've got a problem…"

"What kind of problem?" Zelda asked, even though she knew the answer already.

"The breaks are a little… broken."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the car yelled.

"This is just great!" Link groaned.

"Hey, didn't Master Hand say something about that, and how the breaks were supposed to be fixed later this week?" Lucas wondered aloud.

"YOU JUST REMEMBERED THAT NOW?" Ness screamed at him.

"Don't worry guys, I can fix this!" Pichu said, flipping open a panel in the floor and searching through the numerous wires.

"Do it quick, Pichu! We've got another problem!" Young Link panicked, as the van had just been driven into a parking lot. It was now turning left and right like crazy to avoid hitting any of the parked cars. It was not doing a good job of it, as it was still slamming into the backs and sides of said vehicles.

"Got it!" Pichu yelled triumphantly, holding up two broken wires. She wrapped them back together, sent in electric charge through them, and then slammed down on the breaks with all her might. The car stopped suddenly in an empty parking space, just inches from crashing into the one in front of it.

Everyone sat there for a full minute in silence, until the shock wore off and Lucas quickly unbuckled and opened the door to run out and hurl.

Everyone else got out after, and most of the kid Smashers started hugging the nice, solid, unmoving ground. Link glared down at the two drivers. "You two are never driving, ever again, for as long as you live."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, "Dad"." Young Link rolled his eyes.

Miraculously, the place they had chaotically driven into was the grocery store's parking lot, so there was no need for them to repeat the road trip of doom. As the group of Smashers walked towards the stores, Link was silently cursing Master Hand for forcing him to be a part of this nightmare. Why did he have to be the one to go?

Maybe if he was lucky, the police would arrest him before they entered the grocery store for the large amounts of peace disturbance they had caused.


End file.
